


the tower bridge (at dusk, i'll think of you)

by drmroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghosts, History, Love, M/M, Magic, Time Travel, happiness, side/short yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmroses/pseuds/drmroses
Summary: “Because, I love you, my darling.” Mark has to close his eyes to prevent his blush.He has to remember that Donghyuck isn't real, a jewel of a ghost left in this hideous castle to rot. He has to remember that nothing about this scenario is real, that Donghyuck’s fingers can barely brush across his without disappearing through. He has to remind himself that the only person Donghyuck loves is a Mark from centuries past.Not him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: nct title fest 2020





	the tower bridge (at dusk, i'll think of you)

Thousands of years past, when the sun and moon were at peace with each other and the stars never said goodbye, there was a vast ocean. It was alone on a blue earth with nothing but the dirty ground for company. Fascinated by the appearance of such a system in their universe, the rainclouds decided to present it with a gift one day. A castle, left on the outskirts of a forest, nothing but vine and petals embedded into stone like glue. The last few rays of dawns rose to the west, but the sky went on. 

When the world came to power, when humans emerged victorious against the wilderness, the rumors around it had dissipated. And with time, without purpose, the castle had faded. Faded into shabby stonework that had constructors concerned. Yet, it never faded throughout the years. 

In the 1700s, it was said to be a work of God. 

But in the twenty-first century, it was forgotten. And thus, began the story of how Johnny would manage to buy it for a small sum, bested by a mortgage and a warning. He had really just wanted the quaint cottage across from it, plus the acre around it. It was a beautiful landscape; there was a small creek that could fit a boat connected to the ocean. 

But to Mark, this was terrifying. He couldn’t help but think that his older brother would be off into the world, eons away from him. And he’d be back in their small town alone. Again. 

A chill seemed to fall beneath his clothes, and he sighed. He should’ve been happy that he would finally be getting back his own bathroom, his own personal life, without his friends wanting to come over to see his hot (barf) older brother. 

But nothing about this felt right. Mark swallowed the bitterness plaguing his tongue. He couldn’t ask his older brother to stay. Not when it meant that things for him would turn to the worst, left behind in a small town where nothing seemed to grow. The weeds in his mother’s garden made that fact evident.

Mark’s somber mood seemed to strike Johnny. He clapped him on the back once, and ducked down to hug him.

“Stop worrying about me.” Johnny chided. 

“How did you know I was worried?” Mark looked up in wide disbelief.

Johnny sighed instead of answering and patted his shoulder. He reached around him for another hug. 

“I’ll invite you down sometime; you can help me with that mess of a garden.” At the sound of physical work, Mark scrunched up his nose, shaking his head into Johnny’s chest. Johnny laughed at his visceral reaction. 

Regardless of the jokes, no matter how hard Mark tried to hold onto him, he knew Johnny would have to leave. He hesitantly stepped back, as his parents surged forward, embracing him in a hug. 

As their low murmurs met his ears, Mark blinked away the little droplets forming in his eyes, When he was younger, he had wished to be an only child; wasn’t he receiving his wish now? 

But he knew things would be different now. It wouldn’t be the same, waking up by himself for school, having no one to remind him of what he needed to bring. Walking to school alone would never been fun.

His eyes drew back to the intimate setting in front of him. Johnny had stepped back from their parents, and was now loading the last few things into his pickup truck. With a small wave, and a smile, he was on his way. Mark waited until the car could no longer be seen, and a few minutes after that.

As he made his way towards his bedroom, he couldn’t help but look around, for some sign that Johnny was still there. A picture on their fireplace mantel, a baseball left in Mark’s room, and a wooden sign he made propped on the kitchen table. But it still felt disorientating. Mark didn’t know what to do. He felt...stuck. 

With a sad look in Johnny’s now empty room and a bag stashed from under the sofa, Mark made his way out of the house. He was meeting his friends once Renjun’s shift finished at the diner, and Mark resolutely made his way over early. School started in a week, but, until then, there was nothing better to do.

Checking his messages as he made his way down the cloudy street, Mark trashed the reminders of school sign ups. Now that he was approaching senior year, he had begun to wonder if it was all worth it. All the years of clubs and activities, plus the expectation of excellence had started to wear on him. He couldn’t help but ask himself if all the late nights and early mornings had been worth such a bittersweet result. 

The bell rang when Mark entered the diner, and he saw Renjun yell from the back, “I’ll be right with you.” Nodding, he slid into a booth and tapped his fingers against the cool vinyl table. His fingers fumbled with something to do.

When Renjun popped his head into the front, his arms meeting the counter as plates unloaded, he scowled. “Oh. Just you.” 

Mark rolled his eyes. After several years, he was used to the nonchalant tone most of Renjun’s words were said in. He got up, moving towards the counter. Once a few steps away, he took a few strides to jump over the counter. Renjun’s eyes widened. 

“Mark?” He hissed. 

Mark laughed. “Not like I haven’t done that before…” 

“You could’ve given me some kind of warning,” Renjun nudged him, but left him be. Instead, he worked his way towards the left side of the table, finding the dish towel. 

“Here.” He threw it to Mark. “Clean.”

For the next half hour, while waiting for Xuxi to show up, Mark dried plates and utensils. He enjoyed the ambiance in the diner, the subtle warmth set to flames by the open kitchen. It felt like a reminder of home, to the sun streaming through window panes as he woke up. A feeling of satisfaction. 

The signal of loud scraping shoes against the tile floor and a squeak once inside had him saying, “Hi Xuxi.” without even looking up. Renjun, on the other hand, slid across the counter, as if the precious moments spent going around were too much. He flew into his arms. 

Mark knew the routine, so to speak. Without looking at them, he knew that Xuxi had thrown his arms around Renjun. He knew that Renjun wrapped his arms snug around Xuxi, hiding his smile by keeping his face in Xuxi’s chest. He knew Xuxi’s eyes were focused on Renjun and Renjun only, as if there was nothing else but Renjun in this universe. It was sweet. Mark kept his gaze lowered to let their moment remain only their own. 

After a moment of him tracing shapes into the countertop, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. 

“Mark!” Xuxi smiled. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Is everything alright?” 

He nodded along. “Yeah. Well….I mean, Johnny left today? So I’ve been spending some time with him before he left. That’s all.” He shrugged his shoulders, hoping to seem nonchalant. 

It didn’t do the trick. Renjun’s hands left Xuxi’s as he scooted across the counter to bring Mark into a hug. 

“Oh, Mark.” Renjun’s eyes were filled with sympathy. Mark looked away to prevent the tears from watering down his face. It wasn’t just the feeling of being lost; it was the warmth that Renjun had taken out to approach the conversation, the utter pity in his face. 

Mark cleared his throat. “It’s just going to take a bit to get used to it.” He let out a sigh. “Anyways. How have you guys been doing?”

Renjun tutted. “Don’t try to change the subject. Why didn’t your family go down to see his place?” 

“Well...my parents are working mostly this summer. I couldn’t go with him, because I’ve got an appointment tomorrow. And he can’t stay behind, because of some stupid meeting he needs to go to tomorrow. Plus school’s in less than two weeks.” Mark frowned. “I doubt we’ll even go see him this year, to be honest.”

Renjun looked up Xuxi across the counter, their hands still interlinked. “We could drive you down if you wanted to?” 

“Nah. I don’t wanna show up unannounced like that. It wouldn’t be fair.” Mark shook his head.

“You’re not a bother to your brother.” Renjun gently reminded Mark. “I’m sure he misses you too.” Mark didn't respond. He wasn’t sure what to say. He tried to change the subject.

"Are you guys hungry? I'm starving." Renjun sighed to signal his displeasure at Mark changing the subject, but went along with it. He delivered a truckload of fries to their table, sitting side by side with condiments, and they made their way through them as the sun began to set. By the time they'd finished the fries, talking about gossip and nothing more, Mark realized he needed to be home in ten minutes for dinner.

"Hey Xuxi?" Xuxi hummed contently. He sat on the other side of the table with Renjun fully draped over him, laying across the booth.

"Can you take me home?" Xuxi nodded. "Of course." Slowly, as Renjun locked the diner up, they made their way to the car. Mark tucked himself in the back seat, listening serenely as Renjun fiddled with his phone and changed radio stations.

With the sun down, the air felt a bit chilly. Mark loved summer days like this, topped with nothing but the crickets chirping like background music. He was happy, content to his very bones.

When the dirt hit his shoes, he closed the car door. Shifting in his seat, Renjun waved bye as they rode away. Mark stood there for a while, letting the wind capture his head. He waited longer than needed be, as their car disappeared into the night sky, watching the stars shine in their beloved beauty, for the world to see. As Mark stood there, he was suddenly hit by the realization that those who would meet him—to love him—were standing there too, watching the same night sky.

And with that last thought, he made his way through the mud room. The kitchen was breathing with activity; Mark could hear his mother laugh gently over the sound of music playing from their speakers, a Mother's day gift from Johnny. He could hear his father chopping the vegetables, the slim stick of soup bubbling over. 

Rather than join the atmosphere, offer a mouth for taste testing and an audience for laughter, he made his way towards the stairs.

Upstairs felt like a completely different world. Silent and still, the window drew natural light. Mark made a quick stop to his bedroom to shed his backpack and set down the sweater that he had left at Xuxi's house last time. There was a package waiting on his bed. Mark carefully slashed his way through the top with his hands. 

Slowly, he opened it, unsure of what was inside.

At the sight, Mark's eyes widened. His hands went to grasp the soft material, wondering if it was actually here, and not on the truck leading to Johnny's new home. 

It was a blue blanket, nothing out of the ordinary. But Mark couldn't help the tears spilling out of his eyes. They—Johnny and Mark—had always fought over it when they were younger, claiming it to be the only comfortable blanket. Even when their mother had gotten copies of the same blanket, they still would only fight over this one. He let the blanket swing over his hands, sharp grooves where dirt had remained for too long.

Then, without another thought in his mind, he went downstairs, looking for his parents with the blanket left behind his back. They were still in the kitchen, and talking rapidly at that. At the sight of Mark, his mother reached her hands out.

“Are you feeling alright?” She asked him as he settled down on the stool next to her. “You seem a bit off.”

“Johnny left his blanket here.” His mom blinked in confusion.

"Well, I'm sure he can just buy another one. Or, if he really wants it, we could ship it to him."

"No, I mean" He slipped the blanket in front of him. "He left this blanket."

His mother's face faded in recognition. "Oh." Her voice was filled with emotion. "That one." She ran her hands across the material. She laughed. "Even after all this time, he's still such a good brother." Her voice shook.

Mark watched as memories flashed through her eyes. He didn't dare interrupt her silence.

Once more, she felt the blanket. 

"Why’s there something sharp in here?" She frowned. 

Out of the blanket, she grabbed a small card. Mark tried to zoom his eyes on the tiny handwriting, receiving nothing but blurry words against parchment paper..

"Mark..." She said. "It's addressed to you."

Mark grabbed it out of her hands, eager for some last words, closure at best. He read over Johnny’s words; once, twice. He was about to read it once more when his mother tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I read it?" She asked.

Mark nodded and handed it over. "Mom." He said. He could feel his heart whizzing in his ears. "Johnny invited me down for a week before school."

His dad, who had been up until that point preoccupied with the rice cooker, moved towards them. "What?" He asked. 

Mark swallowed the nervousness in his throat. His mother shrieked, her eyes going through the card. "He bought Mark a plane ticket to go and visit him!" The smile on her face widened; she looked up. "Our boy. He bought one for Mark." Her eyes shone.

"And I was wondering why he had been taking so many hours at the store before he left!" His father threw his hands up. "So he's been working towards this, huh?"

"When is the ticket for?" Mark looked over his mother's shoulder. "The day after tomorrow?" His eyes widened.

His father clapped a hand on his shoulder. "So you better start packing! We'll have dinner in half an hour; you should go and clean up first." Mark nodded. Had he been transported to some sort of alternate universe?

His steps up the stairs felt light and free; as if he didn't have a care in the world. Nothing about this scenario felt real. 

It was something out of a story he had read, getting the chance to fly down to see his brother. It was freedom, felt on the tip of his tongue.

The next day passed by in a blur. He had texted his friends through the night, filled with smiley faces and exclamation points until falling asleep around midnight. Around one in the afternoon the next day, Mark's doorbell rang.

With a to-do list in his hand, he opened the door to find Renjun and Xuxi. His mouth slid wide open.

"What are you doing here?"

"What else could we be doing? We're here for you." Renjun made his presence in his house evident by loudly kicking off his shoes and jumping across the carpet.

"And...we brought presents!" Xuxi chimed in, with a box full of items stacked high.

Mark shook his head. "You guys didn't have to."

Renjun laughed. "Oh, trust me, we did. Who else could run across town to get some snacks for you to survive a week in the wilderness?”

"It's not that rural!" protested Mark. He was arguing for the purpose of incitement; Renjun went along with it. 

"Xuxi and I looked up pictures online. It is pretty woodsy. There's even a little castle on the outside of the acre. So take it." Renjun shoved the bag into Mark's arms.

As Mark rifled through the bag with a smile on his face, Xuxi chimed in. "Hey! How old do you think that castle is?"

Renjun shrugged. "I’m not sure. Definitely pretty old though."

"Like, super." Mark agreed.

"Well..." Renjun said, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "we have to get going to meet Xuxi's family for dinner. Your flight's at 10, right? We'll be there."

Mark grabbed the both of them into a hug. "Thank you." He said.

"You'd do the same for us." Renjun protested. "Plus, I expect nothing but a full report about everything and anything." At that, Mark nodded.

Once they were gone, Mark closed his eyes. It was all happening so fast.

Before he knew it, they were at the airport, near the gate. His mother was hugging him goodbye. He could see her trying to control her tears.

"Make sure to stay safe." She reminded him. "Be careful, and don't do anything dangerous, okay?"

"I know mom, don't worry." He reassured her. "I'll be okay. Johnny'll be there."

Satisfied, she stepped back. Renjun and Lucas engulfed him in another hug.

"Have fun. Live a little, get out of your comfort zone. For once, don't listen to your mom." Renjun hissed in Mark's ear. Xuxi shook his head and laughed.

As he headed through security, his last sight was of his parents and his friends, waving frantically. His gate was right next to security and being early, Mark sat down in one of the chairs, devouring a bag of chips Renjun had provided him. He sat back in his chair. He was so excited for whatever was to come. He could feel the sense of adventure springing into every step he took.

The rest of the trip was uneventful; he took turbulence without blinking. A baby wouldn’t stop crying on the plane, but even that didn’t dismiss his overall excitement.

When Johnny met him at the airport, Mark was surprised to see his attire. Johnny brought him into a hug when he saw him.

"What are you wearing?" Mark blurted out loud.

"Oh," Johnny blinked, looking down. "Right. You haven't seen me in this before. It's my work outfit."

"Work? But I thought you were fixing up your property?" Mark carried his backpack as Johnny lugged his suitcase towards the familiar pickup truck.

"I have a paying job, you know." At Mark's flabbergasted expression, he laughed. "I'm working in real estate. You know, so that I can afford to live in my house and eat."

"And you have to dress this formal?" Mark still was unconvinced. At this point, they had arrived at the truck. Johnny turned the car on.

"Yeah, it helps sell. It's part of the whole charisma, you know?"

Mark in fact, did not know. Nevertheless, he nodded his head.

As they headed through miles of what seemed like corn fields, Mark broke the silence with another question. "So you sell houses out here?" He gestured towards the farm land.

Johnny hummed. Yeah, a bit. But also in the city. It’s not that bad of a drive. I was planning on getting groceries tomorrow morning. You wanna come with?”

Mark yawned. “Maybe. I might still be a bit tired from the flight.” Johnny nodded absentmindedly.

After they turned onto a smaller road, Johnny remarked, “There’s so much to explore out of the land.” Pointing to the left of the dirt road, he told Mark of the forest that lay beyond the fence, the trees that seemed to go on endlessly. Mark stared in fascination. Back home, the most he had seen at once was in parks, where clear trails were paved and parking lots had still been constructed. There was nothing as free as this. 

He squinted out at the bright sun. In the distance, he seemed to see an oddly tall structure. “Is that your house?” He asked Johnny, who shook his head. 

“Nah. I actually took a look at it yesterday; it doesn’t seem like much, to be honest. Just a fading crumbled structure, by the looks of it. I was thinking of tearing it down, to be honest.”

Satisfied, Mark nodded and turned back. He could’ve sworn that the structure was rigid and clear, but perhaps he was merely imagining things. After many long hours in an airplane and a car, he wouldn’t be surprised. Sighing, he tried to get some rest. 

But just as he was about to close his eyes, the car lurched back with a start. What had been a winding dirt road had been replaced by a small house, with large windows, and fake shutters across each of the windows. 

He swung the car door out with force. As Mark rushed ahead, Johnny called out, “Your room is on this level, to the left!” 

“Okay!” Mark yelled as he moved through the rooms. The rooms were smaller than they had looked online. When Mark entered through the front door, he was greeted by the sight of stairs leading downstairs, and a living room space. Boxes everywhere, Mark stumbled over a few to get to the back. A sliding door led towards a deck, and Mark glanced outside to spot the small lake (if one could even call it so) overlooking the house. Next, he moved towards the left, with anticipation for his room. He stopped dead, right outside. 

Compared to the rest of the house, it was neat and clean, no spiderwebs or boxes in the way. A bed was fitted with sheets on the left and an old wooden desk was set on the right side. With another glance, it seemed that the desk had been bolted to the floor. Mark tried to open the center drawer, but it seems stuck on something. He frowned. Odd. 

Next, he spun around to view the bed, jumping right onto it, landing with a soft bounce on his stomach, facing the window. The sun had begun to set, and Mark watched in fascination out at the landscape before him. His eyes widened when he looked towards the right.

The castle that he had inquired about to Johnny on the trip here was lit up. Mark blinked in confusion. He hoped he was seeing something wrong. 

Something twisted in his stomach...was there someone living there? 

The more he thought, the more worried he got. He moved towards the window to get a closer look. The faded stones looked very modern to him aglow from lights, and the castle itself seemed to spiral up and beyond. He gaped at the architecture. Even from the distance, it looked impressive.

When Johnny called him down for dinner, Mark brought it up as quickly as he could. 

“I swear,” He said, swallowing down a spoonful of soup. “The castle’s standing. It’s so tall, too.”

“The lights were on.” He added. 

When he looked back up, Johnny was frowning. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Impossible.” He shook his head. “I went down yesterday; it’s nothing but a ruin of stones.”

“But I swear I saw it…” He trailed off. 

Johnny shook his head. “Maybe it was just the lighting from this house? We can go tomorrow to check it out; but I doubt it.” 

Satisfied and full, Mark left the table to explore the rest of the house. Compared to the floor they entered on, the bottom floor was cooler; the walls stripped back like a basement. There was a pool table to the right, a ping pong table to the left. 

As he climbed back upstairs, Johnny had just finished stacking the dishes in the dishwasher. 

“You wanna play a game of poker?”

Mark laughed. “You’re on.”

For the next few days, as the nights grew closer and the thought of going back home drew closer, Mark spent time in the forest with Johnny. They talked, talked about their hometown, love and life; Mark felt as though he was ready to let go of Johnny. _Almost_. There was still something clinging to his skin like glue, bothering him. 

The first few days passed infrequently. Mark splashed in the lake during the day, and cooked marshmallows in the firepit outside during the night. He explored the closest city for reminders, something to pull him back down from the dream he was living. Eating just about anything he wanted, more than half of the week passed by in a blur.

But when Mark woke up the next day, his calendar had decided to remind him that he was two days away from the doom and gloom that was his old town. There was no time to stare at the ceiling in self contempt; the sun shining beyond his window forced him to get out of bed. He ruffled his hair, and followed the scent of oil and freshly cut grass down the hall. Johnny wasn’t in the kitchen to greet him, but some freshly toasted bread, as well as a fried egg was. He grabbed a plate from beneath the counter and settled down in the dining room. It was quiet, other than the birds chirping. He scrolled on his phone absentmindedly, replying to Renjun and Xuxi.

Taking a stab at the food that was no longer on his plate, Mark goodnaturedly cleaned the table before heading back into his room to prepare for the day. He still hadn’t finished his summer reading book for English class, so he settled down in the corner of the room to read. 

But something brushed his mind around and around. He couldn’t focus on the tiny printed words. Mark checked what page he was on, and the two seconds later, checked again, clearly not having made any progress. He couldn’t get past a single word. They flew over his head. 

Sighing, he decided to do something else. He wasn’t going to get anything done here. 

He packed a backpack, his thoughts filled with exploring a portion of Johnny’s land. A few pencils found their way into the pack, as well as a worn out notebook and his summer reading books. From the immense box of snacks his friends have gifted him, he picked out some gummy candy and bags of chips. Stopping in the kitchen, he scrambled to write a short little note to Johnny. Then, he picked his earbuds off the couch and his phone from where it had fallen out of his pocket this morning, trekking off. 

The moment he made his way outside, a flurry of clouds disappeared, leaving a ray of sunshine shining right from the sky in front of him to the back of the house, below ground level. He smiled, turning around. 

The stairs besides his house took him towards the small lake, and Mark stopped there for a while, brushing his hands into the pure water. He felt himself being pulled away though, so he brushed the water onto his pants and continued towards the middle of the land, a path drawn right there for him. 

It was a dirt path with pebbles, and Mark bent down to grab a few little stones. He threw them into the water, and watched with satisfaction, at the plinking sound as they sank to the bottom. Cheerily, he made his way further down the path. He took a right at the broken bulldozer and then a slight left at the tallest tree. 

Before he knew it, the castle was glaring down at him. He stared in excitement. The first day he had arrived, when Johnny had dismissed the claims of a castle, Mark had known fervently that it was standing, proud and tall. His heart raced.

It looked even bigger than that night. Vines crawled across the stone, making their way from the open windows into the heart of the castle. Mark craned his head, trying to find the top. His heart was racing, whether from excitement or nervousness, he wasn’t sure. 

He took a step closer to the castle, touching the cool castle walls. The rock felt smooth, as if it had been worked on before put to use. He moved towards the open door. Cool air blew in with him. The entrance opened a set of open stairs spiraling across the center of this grand room. Plush rug was fabricated under his feet. Beyond the stairs seemed to be a long hallway with a door at the very end. 

Although it had been humid and hot outside, the moment Mark walked in, he felt a strange chill of vapid air against his back. He looked around him. Where could the air be coming from?

He took another hesitant step. The castle seemed to be getting warmer, though perhaps that was just his body getting used to the temperature. He didn’t know what to think. Carefully, with pointed toes and little steps, he made his way around the first floor. It was sprawling, seemingly impossible with the space it took up outside.

Mark walked to the left to survey the rooms. The first room he peeked into was a kitchen. He waltzed around the room, looking at the old timey stove with black engravings on the outside. A countertop made of wood was standing steadily in the center. Mark brushed his hands against the space, wondering who had lived here. 

His steps stalled as he reached the next room. The cool air brushed the hands by his side as he stared up to the painting in front of him. It was magnificent; Mark couldn't tear his eyes away from it. The delicate brushstrokes formed a feeling of solidarity. Two figures, hands clasped as they looked off into the distance. 

The person on the left's face felt recognizable, but Mark pushed down that thought. It couldn’t have been anyone he knew.

The person on the right however...Mark swallowed. Mark's words felt lost in his mouth; something similar to deja vu tugged at his heart. It was as if he had seen him in real life, felt his hands and withstood his smile.

Apart from the painting, the grand room felt empty. The only other ornament was a pine tree, drawing attention to the side of the room.

Mark lingered, taking more time than needed to memorize the painting in his mind. Then with a quiet sigh, he moved to explore the rest of the rooms.

There was nothing much better in any of them. Mark picked up a golden coin he discovered on the table in the biggest dining room. Other than the utter eerie richness of the house, Mark found nothing out of the ordinary. 

He spent a few hours on the second floor, where a large sized bed filled the room, and a tiny desk, just like the one in Mark’s room. Here, Mark felt his writing awaken with joy. He sighed with relief. Perhaps he’d be able to get something, if not everything, done at least. 

When he left as the sun rose, he felt the goosebumps on his skin rise as though someone was watching him.

He worked through an eight of his summer homework during the afternoon, feeling the room get stickier and stickier around him. For dinner, Johnny suggested they head out to the city, where Mark ate too many bowls of pasta before promptly finding the space in his stomach for ice cream. As soon as they arrived back at Johnny’s house, Mark waved a good bye, yawning as he, with sloth-like movements, made his way to his room. 

The next day, as soon as his eyes opened, he was determined to set out and explore more land.

The sun shone even brighter than before. He met creeks, with hearts for streams and curious deer, who drew no closer than ten feet away. He gave the deer a salute, a little hello, and then automatically felt silly doing so. His hands shot down towards his sides in an instant, blush spread across his face. 

He found a shady place under a tree and placed a small blanket that had been provided courtesy of Johnny as he ran out the door for work. There was a small granola bar in his backpack; he ate it, and stilled his excitement, before turning to the dreaded summer reading book. Mark loved reading, but he hated how complex _Anna Karenina_ seemed to get, how long and winded the pages turned. He knew that if he started reading, he wouldn’t be able to find a spot to end until a few hours later.

He swallowed and thought his decision over. In the end, he was overtaken by his need to let the few rays of sunshine hang about his body, letting green grass and flowery meadows become priority over a rainy day book. He stood up and stretched. 

His mind was torn over the diverged route. One led to the left, further into the woods. The other led back to the castle he had seen yesterday. 

Although he had already traveled around the castle, his mind wanted to go back. He wiped his forehead, hot and sweaty. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to spend another afternoon in the traverse castle. Cold stony floorboard...and a well.

Before he knew it, Mark was sprinting down the path, as if something had called to him. He arrived out of breath, climbing up the stairway. It looked the same as yesterday, not faded. The stone stood out. 

Mark hadn’t peeked at the rooms on the last floor, and he strode up the stairs, three at a time. Everything felt the same as last time except for the...cinnamon smell? It blew stronger the closer he made it to the end of the room. By the time he pried open the door, he anticipated a large apple pie.

Instead of pastry, he was greeted by a boy. Mark’s brain malfunctioned. A pretty boy. One with tanned kissed skin and happiness drawn in his eyes. 

He ran across the room. “Mark!” He cried. “I’m so happy to see you home, darling!” In a single move, he threw his arms across his back.

Mark’s face felt hot. He was convinced that if he had ever seen this boy before, he would’ve remembered.

“Right,” He chirped. “What was your name again?”

The boy took a step back, before laughing. “Very funny, Mark. I suppose I’ll go along with you this time. I’m Donghyuck.” He looked expectant towards Mark.

“Donghyuck…” Mark choked out. “Right.” He took another gaze at him in front. He was twisting something shiny around his ear.

“So….” Donghyuck repeated. “What kind of gifts did you bring for me this time?” 

Mark’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. “Gifts?” He asked. 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, but then smiled. “Oh, I see your game. Alright.” He took both of Mark’s hands in his own. Mark gulped.

“My dearest, utterly handsome, husband, what kind of thoughtful gifts did you bring from your adventurous, terrifying death travels?” That whole sentence seemed fake in Donghyuck’s mouth.

Mark felt even more horrified. Husband? Gift? 

Quickly, he took a breath. Taking a pen out of his knapsack, he held it in front of Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck snatched it from him, staring in wide fascination. “What kind of witchcraft is this?” He took out a piece of paper and drew a straight line. And then another. And then another. “How does it manage to do such things?” His voice shook. 

Mark felt as if things were slowly piecing themselves together. “Darling,” He asked, perhaps just so that he could see Donghyuck’s reaction. “What year is it?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “You haven’t been gone that long, I’m afraid, my sweet. Only 1550, of course!” He smiled, and then placed the pen down on the floor. “And the night is young! We must dance.”

As if called to, people began to drift into the room from the ground up. Startled, Mark moved closer to Donghyuck. What was going on? He began to wonder if this was a dream. 

But then Donghyuck took his hand.

And that feeling burned through. His clothes were suddenly green and made of silk; Donghyuck’s nothing less than the best quality of cloth. They pranced across the ballroom; Mark began to wonder if his dancing skills were from 8th grade ballroom dancing or if he was, instinctively moving to the beat. A swish, a splash, Mark lost himself in the music. The tempo, infrenzed play, it all felt right.

But before he could count the stars that blazed in Donghyuck’s eyes, the dance was over. Disenchanted, Mark made his way over to a table on the side of the room. He slumped forward in the chair, taking note of the room around him. The vibrancy of it was maximized with the people, laughing and taking their time around the ballroom. 

Many of them lifted their heads up, and pointed to the ceiling. Mark followed their sight, and was astounded by the sight of several shooting stars. 

“My, my, my.” Donghyuck was at the front of the room now, his suit glowing. “What a marvelous night we’re having tonight, ladies and gentlemen! I’m so happy to announce that my husband,” He lifted his wineglass to Mark, “has finally come home!” A cheer rushed over the crowd. Someone close to him nudged him out of his chair. 

Once he reached the front, Donghyuck grabbed his left hand, keeping him on the right. “To life!” He called out, and Mark reflectively reached out his own glass. 

“To life.” He muttered. He kept his eyes on the shiny glass, watching the red liquid seep. It seemed to bring him out of his revere. If he was at home, he wouldn’t even be allowed to touch any wine. 

He snapped out of his misery, and kept the wine at bay, closed lips. 

It left a red mark on his lips, Mark soon found out, as Donghyuck pasted a smile across his face, while talking to Mark softly. “Did you not like the wine?” He asked. “I bought it out especially for you.”

Mark shook his head and lied, “I do, I do. I’m just...not really in the mood for it.” Donghyuck’s eyes brightened. Suddenly, his lie didn’t feel as bad. 

“Are you having a nice night?” Donghyuck asked.

Mark had too many questions. So in that moment, glancing at the most beautiful boy he had never met, he did the unexplainable. He laughed, and said “yes.”

Late into the night, as Mark chattered on with guests, the colors from the dance began to fade. As the food and drinks disappeared, so did the people. 

One moment, Mark was making conversation with a kind cold gentleman. The next, he was alone. Back in a crooked castle with cold floorboards. 

Mark's eyes widened. “Donghyuck?” He called out. Scrambling across several floors, he couldn't find him. He was nowhere near the bedroom, nor their foyer, and even the kitchen. 

Mark made several laps around the house. But, in the end, he decided to leave and try again once the sun was back in the sky. 

To his utter confusion, the sun was still out when he left the castle. He calculated the hours in his mind. It didn't make sense...the moon should have arrived by now.

He needed answers; he scrambled back to Johnny’s house. It had felt like a few hours...had it been a day?

“Johnny!” He yelled into the empty house. When no one responded, he huffed. 

Then, he felt startled by his sudden annoyance. It was as if Donghyuck’s confidence had implanted himself into Mark during the few moments they had spoken. He took a deep breath and tried to regain his infamous patience.

He waited for a moment or two, checking outside to see if the lights were on in the castle.

They weren’t.

Next, he finally remembered that the phone sat buzzing in his pocket. He checked the date. It was still the same day....as if no time had gone by.

Had the scene all been a daydream? Mark’s thoughts blew through his mind. He thought of Donghyuck and the wine; the lights glimmering above. It didn't seem fake; Mark didn't want it to be fake.

He was still thinking when a car door closed outside. Immediately, Mark’s legs snapped up. 

“Johnny!” He called like a little kid, running over to the door. 

“What’s up?” He asked, carrying a large box. Ignoring the thoughts yelling at him, Mark grabbed another bag from the back of his truck.

“Here, we can talk inside.” Mark made a valiant attempt at opening the door with two bags in his hands. His palms were sweaty. Was he really going to tell Johnny about Donghyuck?

Once Johnny had washed up and settled down, Mark had begun to warm a portion of left overs they had had the previous night. The aroma filled the kitchen, and Mark barely noticed the cold flood of air through the house. It was warm enough, under yellow lighting, and the thought of Donghyuck pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Mark brought the food to the table, and Johnny joined moments later with cutlery. 

“What was it that you wanted to tell me?” Johnny asked. At Mark’s state of confusion, Johnny clarified. “When I got home you said you had something to tell me?” 

“Oh!” Mark said. “Right.” He cleared his throat, words just barely through his throat, before he took them back. What would Johnny think of him as? 

Instead, he asked. “Do you know who else has lived here before? Like, ancient people?”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Ancient people, huh? Like me.” He chuckled at his own joke. Mark continued to stare. Johnny cleared his throat. 

“Well, I mean...there’s a lot of rumors of who has lived here. Mostly just stories to scare people away I’m sure. Pirates, and the like.” Another light silence. Johnny took a bite of his food. Mark continued to stare into space.

“Is everything alright?” Johnny asked. 

“Yeah, no yeah, everything’s great! I’ve had a lot of fun exploring the land.” Mark explained. The tension in the room faded. 

When Mark finished the rest of his food, he headed to his room, desperate for answers. Instead of any, he found a yellow book, with its cover torn sticking out of the bookcase. Mark placed it in his backpack and decided to sleep as his brain processed the day. 

At night, his dreams were of Donghyuck.

In the morning, he set out to talk to Donghyuck.

Once again, as he arrived the castle, a chill seemed to fall beneath his clothes, just like yesterday.

“Donghyuck!” He called out. A warm arm engulfed him from behind.

“Darling!” A mouth brushed up against his ears. “I’ve just sent the guests home.”

Mark smiled. “Perfect.”

He dug a book out of the backpack. "I brought this for you?"

Donghyuck took one look at the book and burst out in laughter. Mark panicked. Was there something wrong with the book?

"Oh, well, thank you dear for returning the one book I've bought you." He held it snug against his chest. "But it was meant for you, you know. You can't give me everything in this world." He held it out to Mark. "Take it." 

Mark put it back in his bag. He wondered, for the millionth time, what kind of a life they had lived together, why the inside jokes and admiration seemed to twist together into a jumbled mess of love.

"Do you have any things you wanna get done today?" Mark asked.

Donghyuck hummed out loud. "Well, I received your mother's recipe by owl today. Why don't we make raspberry tarts."

Mark laughed, a sound of relief. "That sounds perfect." Mark meant; he really did. It was crazy to think about how easy going everything was when it came to Donghyuck. Mark barely had to move a finger, and their plans were settled, just like that. Wonderfully.

As Mark followed Donghyuck to the kitchen, he decided to let the day take itself where it would. Instead of keeping a tight grasp on the last time, he decided to have fun. Relax, a bit.

Baking with Donghyuck, was nothing less than a mess. Mark watched in amusement, as several raspberries snuck past Donghyuck's watchful eyes and into his mouth. As soon as the pastries were in the oven, he grabbed his hand, bringing him to the other door that led outside

But instead of the forest Mark was used to seeing, he was met by a garden. Flowers, reds and pinks, grew before his eyes. 

“What’s this?” He asked, breathlessly. Donghyuck laughed. 

“I suppose you haven’t seen the garden in bloom for years.” Donghyuck mused. “Well, you can see it now! I’ve actually been spending the last few years taking time to make sure flowers are right where I want them to be! I suppose you can tell, of course.”

Mark dropped down to the flower’s level. Donghyuck dropped next to him, a warm figure pressed against him. His hand plucked a flower from the ground.

“A present for you, my dear.” Donghyuck breathed out. Mark took it with appreciation, tucking it behind Donghyuck’s ear. He took a deep breath out. Where had his confidence come from?

With Donghyuck next to him, their hands interlocked, Mark felt as if he could do anything. 

While Mark was in deep thought, Donghyuck had taken his flower and poked Mark with it. 

“Tag!” He yelled. He pressed the flower into Mark’s hand and ran to the other side of the garden.

Mark let out a chuckle and took off behind him. 

He caught him besides the tiny fountain, sprouting hummingbirds and wellwishers. Donghyuck evaded him once, twice, three times with cautiously timed kisses. 

At last, exhausted from running around, Donghyuck dropped to the grass. Mark followed. He kept his hand on Donghyuck's, tracing circles into oblivion. He didn't want any of this to end. 

“Donghyuck?” He asked, hesitantly. The warmth of their hands together encouraged him. This wasn't something made up. He wasn't dreaming.

“Yes?” Donghyuck turned to face Mark. “What kind of nonsensical idea do you have now?” Seeing Mark's face grow dim, Donghyuck took back his words. “I’m sorry, love. I’m just so used to teasing you…”

“Don't worry about it.” Mark felt like a stranger now, impersonating a man who was mostly likely dead by now. 

“Where's your question?” Donghyuck pressed on. 

Mark cleared his throat. “I was wondering, I mean, I guess, perhaps, what do you think will happen when we leave?” He gestured the grandeur around him. “Will I never see you ever again?” 

Donghyuck's eyes softened. “Love.” He murmured. His hands came above Mark's head to touch his hair gently. “We’ll meet again. Love has no boundaries.”

“Are you sure?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck laughed. “Always the skeptical, aren't you?” His eyes grew darker. 

Donghyuck cleared his throat. “I don't know much, but at any rate,” Donghyuck brought their linked hands up to Mark's heart. “I know about this. You feel it too, right?” His voice faded into whisps. 

Mark nodded; Donghyuck continued on.

“This right here, the beating heart, your love, call it what you want. But it means something to us, and sometimes that's all that matters. Why waste time thinking about things you can't change.” His hand moved beneath Mark's jaw. “Trust me. Trust us.”

“I do.” Mark said breathlessly, his face moving closer and closer towards Donghyuck's. Inches away, and all Mark could think about was if this is what Donghyuck looked like on their wedding day; bright and full of hope.

Donghyuck gave him a light peck on the lips. “You're doing the best you can, love. We all are. Just promise me you'll always come back to me.” He raised his pinky finger.

Mark raised his in unison, linking theirs together. 

But when all was said and done, Mark still had to leave. He had spent a day and a half with Donghyuck. There was a part of him that wondered if he could stay in the castle, fading into a ghost.

But Donghyuck wouldn't have wanted that. And Mark was curious about the rest of his life. What role would fate play in bringing him back to Donghyuck? 

Staring up at the peaks, Mark gave the castle a nice pat. He closed his eyes, wishing for only good things to come. 

Then, with purpose, he strode back to the house. Johnny was eating a piece of toast when he arrived.

“Ah Mark!” Johnny called. “Your flight got delayed, so I tried to find something else; the only thing open was for today. Are you all packed? We should probably leave in about an hour.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. But hey, Johnny?”

“What's up?”

“Can you do me a favor?” Mark swallowed. “I know the castle is broken but maybe you could not tear it up? I really like it the way it is.” Johnny nodded, and Mark took it as an answer to begin packing the few items he had brought in his room.

He wanted to stay. Wanted so dearly to let the fall leaves turn yellow and back again without leaving. 

With a single glance back at the castle—mystery beyond splendor—Mark ruefully focused back on his luggage. 

But his mind kept wandering; there was a leaf of paper sticking out from the antique desk in the corner. He tried to open the drawing, once more, much to no avail. His fingers lifted from another, feeling around, until he caught a corner sticking out. 

One push, a click that resounded through the room, and Mark discovered a secret compartment.

He found stacks of paper, lined high, glorious cursive against a yellowed back.

"Mark!" Johnny called. "We really got to go!" 

Hastily, Mark shoved the bound papers into his bag. He could read them later. 

The more he thought about Donghyuck’s last words, the better they sounded. He wanted everything Donghyuck had described—an eternity together would be best spent with Donghyuck. He shook his head in fascination and hopefulness. 

At the airport, his parents were there. They were waiting with open arms. 

He was bursting to tell him the things he had read; the people—well, person—he had met, but he hesitated. 

And before he could say anything else, the moment was gone. Another topic flew over his head. He stared out of the window, glaring at the forestry outside; as if it had any fault for his sadness.

Everything in the world seemed so mundane now; Mark was giving himself a headache being a home.

Only thirty minutes at home, and he was starting to get finicky. 

“Mom!” He yelled through the house. “I’m going out.” He left before she could respond.

The backdoor to the diner was open; Mark snuck through the door, making it halfway through the kitchen before Renjun caught him. His eyes lit up at the sight of him.

“Mark!” He yelled, throwing himself into his arms. “I’m so glad you’re back.” 

Mark chuckled. He felt a bit better. “I thought you and Xuxi would appreciate the time alone.”

Renjun nodded, but then wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, but Xuxi’s too moody when you’re gone. He follows me around like a puppy, I swear.” 

Mark let out a bark of laughter. He sat down at the counter.

Renjun wiped down a spot on the shiny counter, in habit. “What’s happened since I last saw you? I mean...you didn’t text us much?” 

Mark shifted nervously. “Not much. I mean...what could I find in the woods?” A scent of flowers flew through his head. Brown eyes and short black hair like the night sky materialized before his head. He gulped. _Donghyuck.._

Goodness, he missed him so much. He had barely known the other, but it felt as if a part of him had been lost to the wild. 

Lost to his thoughts, he didn’t notice the way Renjun was looking him over thoughtfully.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Renjun accused. He lifted an eyebrow, a talent Mark had been envious of fifth grade. Perhaps he still was envious. Nevertheless, he shook his head.

“You’ll think I’m crazy; I swear.”

Renjun put his hands below his chin. “Try me.” 

Mark tried to placate him. “I’ll tell you once Xuxi comes.” Hopefully, by the time Xuxi made it, Renjun would have forgotten completely about the details he was grasping at. 

Renjun smirked. “Nice try. Xuxi’s right outside, judging by the rumbling engine. And he’ll be inside in three, two, one.” The door opened and let in a soft breeze. The doorbell twinkled above the entrance. Xuxi bounded in.

“Mark!” He yelled, and bounded across the room. 

“I’m so glad to see you, Xuxi. Mark was just about to tell us about what he got up to in the woods.” Renjun’s eyes glittered. 

Xuxi, not sensing anything out of the ordinary, pulled a chair from the backroom, so he could face Mark.

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy.” Mark mumbled, his face flushed. “It’s really nothing, seriously.”

“You don’t have to be worried.” Renjun reminded him. “We’ve known you for so long; what could possibly be so crazy?”

Mark inhaled. He took a deep breath of bravery, and started his story. He started with the painting on the first floor and recounted the steep stairs. With every word, Mark relaxed. It was going to be okay.

He moved onto the ballroom, the galaxy, a night where time stopped—literally. He described Donghyuck the best he could; but nothing could compare to the way he felt when Donghyuck looked at him, untouchable. He moved onto flowers, lovely as they were, and baking and love and nothing less than immortal affection.

When he ended, Renjun and Xuxi were still looking at him in awe.

Renjun shook his head. “That...sounds so…”

“Crazy?” Mark offered. He knew how it would sound to someone who hadn’t met Donghyuck. 

But he had. And every layer of his body knew that Donghyuck was real; what they had, pure to an eternal form. 

Renjun shook his head. “It’s not that bad.” He offered. “I mean, we barely know anything about this universe; I’m sure there are always plans for us.” He rested his head against Xuxi’s shoulder. “Besides, I like the idea of eternal love.” 

Mark brightened. “Oh! I also found these journals in a hidden drawer.” Renjun looked interested, so Mark opened his backpack.

He tossed the one he brought to the two of them, who immediately started fumbling over the pages, breathing in the history. Too afraid of what was inside, he looked outside instead of over their shoulders.

“Mark…” Renjun called out after a few moments. “Have you read any of this?”

“Been too scared to. What is it?”

Renjun responded with what seemed like a sob. “He—Mark—writes exactly the way you do. And Donghyuck...no wonder he was so sweet on you.” 

“They’re...mine?” His head spun. “Wait, no past me. Or me, I guess if we’re talking about personality. Wait, what?” 

Xuxi nodded in affirmation. He slid the journal over. “Here,” He said. “Read it for yourself.”

_To my beloved—_

_Perhaps you won’t ever see this letter; I presume it so. But how I wish you were here with me. When I’m out in the world, my heart longs for you. But when we’re together, my heart longs for the world. It’s strange, isn’t it? The heart in all of its facets._

_But for all that it does, I know mine only beats for you._

_If you were here I’m sure you’d scoff, act as if you’re not blushing. And I miss that. I miss keeping your nights warm and your days soft. I miss our garden._

_But most importantly I miss those summer nights. Do you remember them the way I do? The golden dazzling shine of the ballroom, the whispers as we made our way across the room. A brilliant end to anything, you assured me. And as always, you were right._

_My faithful companion, my best friend, I’ve traveled the world but haven’t found anyone as splendid as you. So here is another letter that I’ll keep tucked away, hidden from you._

_And may our years to come never fade._

_From your lover in several universes,_

_Mark_

Mark gaped. “Do I really write like that?” He asked, already knowing the answer in his head.

“You do.” Renjun confirmed. He shook his head. “You really do.”

For once, Mark felt some sort of hope linger in his heart.

And when he stood outside of his house that night, he closed his eyes, and hoped that Donghyuck was somewhere out there. He hoped that Donghyuck was somewhere out there, happy, healthy. 

The rest of the summer passed by as if it was in a rush. Mark was distracted; spiraling into bad habits as days crept up and the homework remained undone. 

He looked for Donghyuck in the grocery store, across the aisle, with nothing more than disappointment lingering within his lungs. It was a somber end of the summer; perhaps the last summer he would ever touch. Work, school, their lives were gearing up. 

His first day of school was a rush of a storm. The halls were packed, and loud like they had always been. Mark made his way through the first few periods without much care—introductions were made; Mark said the same old facts about his dogs; the syllabus was handed out. 

But then he met him again, waiting for him in fourth period, sitting right besides the window.

Mark swallowed, and shifted his bag over his shoulder. He could feel Renjun and Yukhei pause behind him, but he nearly leapt forward, forcing himself to smoothly walk to the back of the classroom. 

He sat down.

“Donghyuck, right? Do you need a tour around school?”

And those glorious eyes that held the starry skies looked into his for the first and final time, a solidifying of universes that cut across Mark’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was: prompt #248: the tower bridge (at dusk, i'll think of you)...which is...just a beautiful name whoever prompted it, thank you, thank you, thank you so much.
> 
> thank you to the mod for allowing an extension; i really...college applications are so scary im gonna be so happy when they're done. anyways!!! i really hope enjoyed this!!
> 
> its my first published piece that ive written in past tense and i know there's probably mistakes; thank you for taking the time regardless to read it all the way through. i love you.
> 
> im so happy i wrote this. ive been losing motivation and reality a bit, but this pulled me back. college apps are really not fun whatsoever, and sometimes its so easy to look at myself and wonder who the hell would accept me into their "prestigious" academy (i'd like the question the validity of pricey college, but that's a question for another day)
> 
> also side note: this is such an idealistic story and please please please do not take it as reality. we all go through so many ups and downs to be here; i'd rather not be advocating for this made up happy ending. sometimes, life isn't about the happy endings. it's about the happy middles, the car ride home; the exhiliartion and excitement, whatever that makes you happy. embrace it. embrace love. ily
> 
> thank u for reading,,, kudos and comments are always appreciated !!
> 
> [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/dreamjuns) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/drmroses)


End file.
